


Armor: Boneshard's Rise

by SolarPonyMare



Series: Armor [3]
Category: My Little Pony, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Book 3, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarPonyMare/pseuds/SolarPonyMare
Summary: Boneshard, now without control of Romana's body tries another idea. A wonderful, Disastrous idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Boy howdy this chapter was longer than most...

Boneshard winced as she strained her magic to try and break free of her captor's magic, but to no avail gave up. ‘That lazy pile of bones is stronger than I thought..’ she thought. Wreaking havoc was easy for her, but breaking out of blue magic bones was another story. She rubbed her tendril softly as she began to asses what all went on.

 

First, she went into battle against the skeleton brothers, next she was knocked out and taken to the brothers’ house… wait, HOW WAS SHE NOT INSIDE ROMANA?!!? Boneshard began to pace in her enclosure as she tried to figure out why she was not able to take over her skeleton host anymore. Her power must have been drained when she was hit.

 

“This family is harder to beat than I thought…” she muttered. Something thumped against her lower half and she looked down to see a plate with a slab of raw meat on it. She looked up to see Sans and Canuck glaring at her through the bars. 

 

“Eat, because this is probably all you’re going to get for a while. So I suggest you portion it.” Sans hissed. His sockets were dark. He didn’t want to be near her but he had to be. Canuck honked aggressively in agreement to Sans’ statement. He turned around and headed upstairs followed by Sans.

 

~~~~~

 

Romana scarfed down the meat that her sister had prepared for her. Rare with basil and rosemary seasoning. Her favorite. She licked her fangs and pushed her plate to the center table as if she was asking for more.

 

“Oh come on sis, that was your third steak, and you want another one?!” Moonlight sighed. Romana nodded vigorously and licked her fangs again. Moonlight sighed and took the plate to go and prepare another one just as Sans walked back upstairs. “Hey Sans! How’s our prisoner doing?” Moonlight asked him while pulling a piece of steak from the fridge. 

 

Sans let out a low, quick chuckle and walked over to an empty chair next to Romana. Canuck fluttered up and set himself on Romana’s lap. “I will take that as a ‘She’s feeling BONELY’?” Moonlight snickered. Romana and Sans both chuckled as a “OH MY GOD!!!!” came from Papyrus upstairs. 

 

Romana sighed and pulled her goose into her arms. Canuck smiled and rubbed his head on her chin. She smiled but didn’t say a word as she hugged him tighter. Sans frowned and reached over to put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled at him but still didn’t say anything.

 

 

Moonlight saw that Sans was worried and she finished up her sister’s food and brought it over to her. Sans sighed and looked down at the table’s surface. “With Romana’s power drained, she has been keeping quiet to reserve the last of it, but also because she felt embarrassed about falling for the Black Demon’s trap. She hasn’t said a word since yesterday after she woke up.” He told Moonlight.

 

Romana’s sister frowned and went over to sit in the seat on the other end of the table as Romana gobbled down her fourth steak. Once the plate was cleared, Romana stood up, her eyes suddenly dark. “The swords..” she muttered. 

 

Sans tilted his head. “Huh?”

 

“Go get the swords. Now.” she hissed. Sans went stoic and nodded before popping out of sight.

 

Moonlight perked her ears up at this. She wasn't feeling very hungry after her kidnapping, even if she loved steak.  But the mention of the swords spiked her excitement and interest. “What swords?” She asked quite faintly, completely lost on the situation. 

 

Romana turned around and her sockets went dark. “You don’t need to worry about that sis.” she hissed.

 

Moonlight frowned at this statement. Romana had let Moonlight see her armor, so why not these mysterious swords of hers? Didn't she trust her? Although, perhaps it was Moonlight’s sometimes immature and care-free nature that put her sister off guard. How ignorant she could be sometimes… 

 

Moonlight didn’t have time to dwell on this thought forever. Surely there was a way of her finding out without Romana knowing. “I'll be back.. maybe..” she muttered as got up and fluttered out the door and into the air. 

 

Thanks to a bit of her sister’s healing magic, Moonlight was able to walk and fly without a problem. All of her injuries were gone without a trace. She could now soar through the air without the worry of passing out from exhaustion or pain. 

 

As she was looping around Birch trees in the forest, she thought she heard something crack a ways behind her. Moonlight took a sharp turn and landed in the soft snow with a THUMP! As she peered around, however, there was no sign or any disturbance in the forest. Curious, the black alicorn decided to investigate further by back-tracking the way she came. 

 

At first, it didn't appear like anything had come this way, but as Moonlight trudged closer to the house, it was evident that something aggressive had made its way through here. Fallen over trees were strewn all over the place, and the few trees that managed to keep standing had huge, long claw marks engraved in their bark. Moonlight shivered and crept carefully now. Whatever did this would no doubt be targeting Romana and Sans, or even worse - herself.

Suddenly, a shrill scream cut through the air like a knife, slicing the silence into pieces. Moonlight gasped when she realized where it had come from..

 

The house.

 

~~~~~

 

As Moonlight rushed to the house, something caught her hoof and she tripped face first into the snow. Through a face-full of snow, she could someone breathing in a heavy, hoarse voice. It sounded to her like someone sawing wood in half - unpleasant.

 

“Hello again, dear..” the voice hissed. Moonlight quickly recognized the voice - it was Boneshard. But how could Boneshard be free?! Last time she checked, the foul demon was locked up in the basement under Sans’ powerful magic.

 

A large tendril of smoke coiled itself around Moonlight’s hair and yanked it out of the snow, bringing the alicorn’s head close to hers. “I was wondering where I would find you again, after you escaped my lair..” the cloud of smoke hissed.

 

“Has anyone ever told you that your breath stinks? Its like you swallowed a dead snake..” Moonlight snarled back.

 

“Ooh, feisty, are we?” The demon chuckled in an evil manner. “You're going to help me, my dear.. you're going help me escape my prison.”

 

“I'm not an idiot! Why would I ever do that?!” Moonlight snapped, trying to kick Boneshard with her hoof. It only went through her smoky form and slumped into the snow again.

 

“Oh, what a cutie..” Boneshard cackled. “She thinks she has a choice!” 

 

Moonlight gulped. “W-What do you mean?” She asked in a slightly shaky voice, trying to still look brave. 

 

But before she could hear an answer, Moonlight’s vision was filled with darkness. She yelped and squirmed around in Boneshard’s grasp, but she could not free herself. Her mind and her soul were being infested with the thick, toxic black smoke that Boneshard was made of, and Moonlight could not fight it. After a fit if yelps and violent writhing, the pony hung limp Boneshard’s tendril, halfway to death. Suddenly, Moonlight’s form started to twitch again, and she came back to consciousness. But her eyes were a sickly yellow, and she had small, sharp teeth near the front of her mouth. Boneshard dropped this infected Moonlight onto the ground and whispered in her ear,

 

“You are to find my prison, and free my true form so that I can take over Romana’s body once more. Understood?”

 

Moonlight nodded, a sickly grin on her face. “Yesssss, Master..” she hissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sans clicked the light on in the lab and opened the drawer. He shuddered as he felt the intense power of the sword course through his bones. He grabbed three of them and turned off the lamp. 

When he left the lab, a sudden change in the atmosphere concerned him. A dark energy had appeared again. But it wasn’t a recognizable force it was something… different. He clipped two of the sheaths on his waist band and took the sword out of the third one. As he kept walking, the presence of the new energy kept getting stronger. When he drew close to the center of the town, he saw a cloaked figure standing over, ‘‘Grillby…!’’ Sans yelped. Only Grillby wasn’t Grillby. His fire was out leaving only a brown head. He wasn’t dead but he was weak.

The figure’s head shot around to face Sans. Orange liquid was dripping down its chin. A grin grew onto its face and it raised its head higher. A gleam of yellow shot across Sans’ vision and he saw the figure’s complete face. 

“MOONLIGHT?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?” Sans screeched. He readied the sword and growled in fear and confusion.

Moonlight smirked at Sans. “Now now, there's no reason to overreact here..” she hissed softly. “I'm only doing what’s best for Romy.” Her voice was sweet, yet carried a sort of poison in it, making Sans’ soul turn. 

“What are you talking about? What happened to you?” Came Sans’ reply. His grip on the sword tightened and sweat started to drip down his skull. 

“What happened to me? Why, I've been empowered with the strength to kill this whole town! You're lucky though.. I only used your friend here as practice.. didn't even put up a fight.” Moonlight sighed. “.. but perhaps you will make a better punching bag than him!” Her eyes began to glow with furious yellow light, and she licked her orange blood-stained fangs. 

Sans shuddered and took a step back. “Moon please, I don’t want to fight you. This isn’t you.”

A shrill laugh burst from the black pony’s throat. “My dear Sans, I don't think you understand.. THIS IS MY TRUE FORM! I've never felt so much power in all my life! And it's all thanks to my master, Boneshard..” Smoke began to swirl around Moonlight’s hooves, and yellow fire seemed to burst from her venomous eyes. “Perhaps I should demonstrate my power to you now!” 

Suddenly, with a flash of black and yellow, Moonlight had launched herself at Sans, her mouth gaping open to grasp his neck. But Sans was faster, and swung the sword at his former friend. The sword connected with Moonlight’s body and the alicorn was knocked to the ground from the heavy blow. Blood oozed from a large wound in her side, but she got up anyway.

Using her magic, Moonlight summoned herself a large scimitar, and charged again at Sans. The two clashed with each other, their blades clanging together with every attack. Suddenly, Moonlight caught Sans off guard, and sunk her fangs into his shoulder. Sans yelped and used his magic to throw her off, leaving a large crack in his shoulder bone. With Moonlight now on the ground, Sans used his good arm to raise his sword high into the air. 

The only way to destroy Boneshard’s curse was to kill Moon. “I'm sorry, Moonlight…” he whispered as he thrust the sword into the pony’s chest. Moonlight screeched with pain, blood splattering on the ground below. 

Moonlight coughed and heaved as Boneshard’s hold on her suddenly drifted away. She then looked at Sans with calm, amethyst eyes. “This is what you had to do.” she gasped. 

“I... 

Forgive… 

you. . .” 

...

With those words spoken, blood oozed from her mouth and she took her final breath. After a few moments, her body was swept away by the wind. One piece of dust at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

Sans clutched the crack on his shoulder as he trudged through Snowdin’s deserted streets towards his home. He was terrified. With Moonlight dead and no idea how to revive her, Romana would lose herself. Tears formed in his eye sockets from pain and fear. What was he thinking... At least it would be better than Romana having to take Moonlight’s life. 

As he approached the front door he took a deep breath. “Whatever happens, you had to do it.” Sans told himself through his tears. He grabbed the door handle and opened the door. What he saw in front of him was heartbreaking. Romana was on the floor, curled up into a ball, shaking like a leaf. She was sobbing loudly and muttering her sister’s name over and over. 

Papyrus was standing against the wall with a frightened look on his face. He wasn’t harmed though, to Sans’ relief. But it didn’t last long. 

“H o w c o u l d y o u h a v e j u s t l e t h e r d i e…” Romana growled weakly. “My sister is gone and you didn’t even try to save her.” 

Sans flinched at her words. “I didn’t save her… because I-” Sans paused as Romana looked at him. Sorrow filled her eyes. But he had to tell her or else it would haunt him for the rest of his life. “I was-...I was the one who took her life.”

 

~~~~~

The reply was terrifying.

“W H A T?” she fisked. Sans backed away from her but it didn’t help. Her blue magic was too strong. Sans yelped in pain as he and his cracked shoulder slammed into the ground. “How.. HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!??” She screeched. 

“P-please, Romy… There was no way I could save her.. her soul was completely contaminated by Bonesha-” 

But Romana wouldn't listen. With the help of her blue magic, she grabbed Sans’ soul and flung it on the other side of the room. Then, without warning, she turned on Papyrus, grabbed his soul, and turned her head back to Sans. “Let’s see how YOU like it when someone you love gets killed.

The movement was so quick and sudden Sans would've missed it if he had blinked. Romana had twisted Papyrus’ soul and the air so he was upside down, then smashed him into the floor. Papyrus screamed in agony and started sobbing maniacally. A hole was formed in the side of his skull, and orange-red blood came pouring out of the cracks. 

“ROMANA STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! LEAVE HIM ALONE!” Sans screamed. He tried to stand up but Romana’s grip on his soul became stronger and his shoulder was screaming in pain. “Time to finish this so you can share my pain.” Romana hissed. Tears formed in Romana’s eyes as she summoned two bones and stabbed one into each of Papyrus’ legs. More screaming emitted from Papyrus’ half-mutilated body.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed and light flooded the room. A few seconds later, an orange mare was standing in the spot that Romana was before. The same look of rage was plastered on the face of the mare and the flaming green was still hot in her right eye.

“Solar…” Sans croaked nervously. Romana barely used her pony form nowadays so this said that she really meant business. She was actually going to kill Papyrus. Sans panicked as Solar raised a third bone above his chest. “Prepare to share my pain Comic Sans-Serif.” Solar hissed as she grabbed Papyrus’ soul once more.

With a flick of her horn, Solar sent the bone flying at Papyrus. But before it could make contact, Sans quickly used the last of his strength to summon a Gaster Blaster in front of Papyrus. The bone instead clinked off of the dragon skull harmlessly and landed on the floor. The Gaster Blaster growled at Solar and summoned a large orb of magic in its mouth, ready to fire at Sans’ command. 

Suddenly, Solar’s flaming green eye faded away, and her vision slowly started to focus again. As her now golden eyes swept across the scene, she gasped and quickly backed herself up against the opposite wall. “What have I done…” She whispered as tears started to well up in her eyes. 

“Solar.. listen-” but before Sans could finish his sentence, the orange alicorn quickly enveloped herself in golden magic, and teleported away.


	4. Chapter 4

Boneshard shifted around in the basement, an evil grin on her smoky face. The argument upstairs had proved her theory right - now that Sans was weak, and Solar was far away from the house, she could finally escape. She pressed a smoky tendril to the door, and instead of the painful sizzle she felt when she interacted with Sans’ magic, she felt the smooth cold surface of the wood floor. Boneshard cackled softly, slowly opened the door as to not make any sound, and slipped out of her prison. 

“Oh, how good it feels to be free!” She hissed. “Now, all I have to do is find Solar, and my plan will be complete!” And with that, she floated through an open window and into the blizzard of Snowdin. Her plan was back in action.

~~~~~

Solar galloped through the woods with tears streaming across her face. When she got through the Ruins’ doors, she stopped. She reached a cold hoof up to her cheek and brought it away to find wet monster dust on her hoof. 

Her breath hitched.

It was Moonlight’s remains.

She screamed in despair and pounded the wall before a sharp pulse zapped her throat and a squeaky voice came into her head. “Solar! Calm down!” It squeaked. It was her necklace eye, Dragora.

“D-Dragora?” Solar muttered, trying to look down at her necklace. Dragora didn't speak very often, and even when she did her messages weren't usually encouraging. “What..What is it?” Solar asked.

“I can't stand your sobbing! I know you're sister is dead, but you can't keep mourning for her! You must find Boneshard and avenge her!” The dragon eye chirped. 

Solar sighed and wiped away her tears with her wing. “You don’t understand Dragora! My sister is dead and it’s all due to Sans’ arrogance!” Solar hissed through her tears.

Suddenly, Solar felt Dragora tense up and fall silent once more as footsteps echoed through the ruins. “Hello? Is someone there?” A voice called. Solar soon turned around and found the voice’s origin - The Queen of the Underground, Toriel. 

~~~~~ 

Solar sipped the tea slowly as she watched Toriel’s fireplace burn endlessly. It was warm around it but the fire itself could be touched without inflicting damage on someone. She was tired, angry, confused, and a plethora of other different feelings too. She hadn’t felt this much pain since her mother was assassinated. 

Toriel came into the room, sighed, and sat on the rocking chair across the room, her apron covered in flour. Solar’s breath hitched and made Toriel jump. “My dear, are you alright?!” she gasped.

Solar dropped her cup and it shattered on the ground… She backed up against the couch. Before her stood Boneshard, large, menacing and ready to attack. “Solar~.” she hissed. Solar’s eye flared green again and Boneshard backed away in fear and screamed. “Solar wait!”

Her vision went back to normal and she saw Toriel on the floor with a look of terror on her face. “Good God! Solar, what happened!?” she huffed. Solar panted out of shock and swallowed the lump in her throat. “It’s was Boneshard sh-she was here!”

“My child you were just seeing things! There is no one here!” Toriel replied. She put her hand on Solar’s shoulder. “There is no one here!”

~~~~~

Alphys wrapped the cloth around Papyrus’ wounded legs. He whimpered painfully as the bones scraped together. Sans was nauseated. His girlfriend did this. Solar, did this. He stood in the corner, light headed and on the verge of vomiting.

Alphys walked over to the counter to grab more ointment and a pair of crutches. As she walked by Sans could see anger on her face. He didn't ask why, he knew. He looked up towards the other side of the lab to see Undyne. She was pacing back and forth clutching a glowing spear. Her eyes were full of rage and she was muttering things under her breath. Her hair was down and not in her normal up-do. 

Papyrus sniffed and Sans’ head shot back over to him. The was a moment of silence before Sans walked towards his brother. Papyrus lit his eye and Sans did the same. Papyrus huffed as healing magic flowed through his soul and the pain began to wither away. ‘Why?’ a voice said into Sans’ head. ‘Why did you choose her to be your soulmate?’ 

His breath hitched as he caught his brother’s expression. 

‘She nearly killed me… aren’t you mad?’

‘Bro, why would you talk like that?!’ he replied telepathically. ‘She was upset! Don’t you get it?’

“BUT SHE HURT ME!” Papyrus yelled. “YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND! YOU CONNECTED SOULS WITH THE MOST DANGEROUS FEMALE IN THE WORLD!”

Undyne and Alphys shot their head towards their direction and Undyne slowly moved towards her girlfriend, hugging her close.

Sans was quiet for a moment before bursting out with, “NO PAPYRUS YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!” he hollered. “HER PAIN IS MY PAIN! HER FEAR IS MY FEAR! SHE LOST HER FUCKING SISTER BECAUSE OF ME DON’T YOU GET IT?!” he panted angrily after that and his eye orbs started to dim. “You lost YOUR soulmate and you miss her! I know you miss her. Your eyes say everything.”

‘Your eyes say everything’ were the words that caught the injured skeleton’s attention. Solar had said that to Sans when she was sick.

“That’s what she said to you… she’s changed you brother. You aren’t who you used to be.” Papyrus sobbed.

Sans backed away from his brother “Your wrong she didn’t change me, she changed herself. You didn’t deserve your injuries… this is my fault, not hers.”


	5. Chapter 5

Solar kicked a stone as she walked down the halls of the Ruins. Toriel was next to her, her movements smooth compared to Solar’s tired gait. As they reached the end of the hallway at the Ruin exit, Toriel turned to the mare and placed a paw on her back. “This is where I leave you, will you be alright from here?” she asked her. 

Solar nodded and walked closer to the doors before turning back to Toriel. “Thank you.” she told her. Toriel nodded in response and ushered Solar on. Solar smiled at her quickly before turning and heading out the Ruins doors.

The cold air hit her hard and she shuddered. The doors closed behind her and she trudged onward.

There was a hiss…

~~~~~

Sans’ head shot up as a scream rang from outside, along with a sense of energy, Solar’s and a different energy, it was dark, but unrecognizable.

He panicked. Undyne was here, she will want to kill Solar for what she did to Papyrus. He stood up and went outside to see Solar walking down the way… but she looked... happy. This confused Sans, something wasn’t right. 

“Solar, is that you..?” He called out to the mare. The orange pony stopped in her tracks to face him. When Sans observed her face he saw that her eyes were filled with glee, but it seemed unnatural and fake, as if she was forcing herself to look like that. Her mouth was in a crooked smile, also feeling fake and forced, like a facade to cover something dark and sinister… 

“Oh, why hello there Sans!” Solar exclaimed. “Why, I haven't seen you in awhile! I do hope your brother is alright, after that.. incident.” 

Sans stared at Solar in disbelief. How could she call what happened to him and Papyrus an ‘incident’?! “You.. you’re not Solar..” he muttered, backing away from her. Something was definitely wrong with her.. 

The mare suddenly erupted in a sharp cackle, her smile like jagged spikes. “Oh Sans, you're the comedian. Ever so funny, you are.. ever…. so….. funny….” Suddenly, the alicorn lunged out at Sans, huge fangs aiming to sink into his neck. But Sans was faster, and quickly dodged the attack. “I knew it! You're Boneshard, aren't you?!” He yelled, his eye glowing electric blue. “You better leave Solar alone, or I'll kill you!”

Solar’s eyes began to glow a sickly yellow, and a slender forked tongue began to poke out between her huge fangs. “My my, you're a clever one..” she hissed as smoke began to pour from her eyes and throat. “And you seriously want to kill me? Don't you realize that if you do that, you'll also kill your beloved Solar as well?” feathers began to fall from her wings, leaving them looking like withered trees in a bleak winter storm. 

Sans froze and his eyes went dark. “I will find another way to make only YOU suffer.” he growled. 

“Good luck, trash bag.” Boneshard hissed. Using her magic, she summoned a large broadsword, and swung it around to hit Sans in the back. Sans was caught off guard and slammed to the ground by the huge blade. Before he knew it, the cold metal was being pressed onto his neck, ready to slice his skull clean off.

“I'm giving you one chance, Sans… One chance to kill me, as I know you're perfectly capable of doing so. But when you do, your beloved Solar will be gone forever.” Smoke began to surround Sans and Boneshard, but the demon’s yellow eyes could be seen clearly through the black cloud. “One chance to make it alright.. to end the one thing that has plagued your life from the very moment you met her.. one chance to rid the world of an ancient menace..” The demon’s slick voice found its way into Sans’ head, and for a few moments the skeleton began to consider that killing the demon now was the right thing to do….

But before he had time to say anything, a flash of blue light shot through the air and lodged itself in the possessed pony’s hind leg causing her to screech in agony. The smoke thinned away and Sans saw Boneshard writhing around. A blue spear was lodged into her leg. But something was different. Her eyes, they were different, one looked normal!

Solar was fighting back!

The possessed mare roared and shot her head around to see a dark blue figure charging towards her, screaming curses and insults in a blur.

Sans immediately got up, the pain in his shoulder hurt more than ever now, but he didn’t care. He charged at Undyne from the side but she noticed, grabbed him by the front of his jacket, and threw him over her head to the other side.

“NO!!!” Solar screamed but she quickly was cut off by Boneshard’s words escaping her mouth. “Quiet you little pest!” she hissed.

Solar’s shook her head as if she was trying to gain control when suddenly, Undyne barreled down on top of her and threw punch after punch onto her.

Sans shot his hand towards Solar and a blue bubble surrounded her. Undyne flew her head around in rage and glared at him. “YOUR HELPING THE ENEMY!!??” she screeched.

“She’s not the enemy! It’s not her fault!” Sans replied loudly. Solar smiled sadly at him before it was shaken away by Boneshard’s rage. 

Undyne roared and formed another spear and started to stab the shield around Solar. The mare backed away to the other side as bruises formed on her body and blood began to crust around the hole on her leg.

Sans stumbled to his feet and rose his hand again. 

“WAIT!” came a cry from behind. Everyone stopped… and looked. Along the horizon was a maimed skeleton followed by a small dinosaur-like monster who was struggling to keep up. “Undyne! Leave her alone!” the skeleton yelled.

Undyne’s pupils shrank and her spear dissipated, “Papyrus…” she muttered. She looked at him carefully; he was covered in bandages already crusted with the magic of his blood. Suddenly, he fell to the ground and Alphys caught up with him. He brought himself to his feet and staggered the last few yards. He rushed over to Undyne and placed a shaking hand on her shoulder. “Please Undyne, don’t kill her!” he whispered. “Let me talk to her.” 

Undyne huffed but acknowledged. Papyrus hobbled over to the bubbled demon and looked at Sans. He was struggling; he had to hurry. He placed a hand on the shield. Solar hissed and bashed herself into the wall. Tears were trailing down her face; unknown to her possessor. Her eyes were still complete yellow and her wings still worn away.

Papyrus rested his head on the bubble and looked calmly into her eyes. “Solar, I know you’re in there. Please, try to fight it!” he sniffed. Solar paced around the circle, glaring at Papyrus the entire time. Her movements closely representing a caged lion.

Her piercing, golden eyes glared past Papyrus towards Undyne. Undyne glared right back as she summoned more spears. Solar’s expression softened for a moment, she looked up at the crippled monster and started to sob. “Papy, I can’t stay like this forever! You need to kill me!” she wailed. Her head shook and her face changed back into the original menacing scowl from before Papyrus had time to think.

Sans’ pupils disappeared as Solar said this. He can’t kill another one of his family, especially Solar! If he kills her, it would lower his HP. That can never heal…

Sans charged up and pulled Papyrus back. He then went up to his shield and swung his fist at it once, causing the mare inside to jump. “N o” he hissed. “I am not killing another innocent being.”

Boneshard chuckled, which grew into a laugh, and then a maniacal cackle. “Innocent? Oh. My. G O D.” she hissed. “You really have no clue about what the hell this little prick has done!?”

Solar’s emotion showed through for one second, only able to say, “No, please don’t!” before Boneshard returned. Sans’ eyes went dark and his empty sockets stared at the demon. His mind raced, he knew she was possessed a couple times before, each by a different spirit. But what did he not know..? 

Boneshard hobbled on her three good legs, grinning darkly at the success of manipulating the skeleton in front of her. Sans’ hand twitched and the field began to dissipate. Yellow began to creep into his eyes and seep out of Solar’s.

~~~~~

Sans’ vision began to fade his mind raced, were these thoughts what his mind was processing? His soulmate, his love, his whole reason to exist. Was it the true reason Solar was who she was? He could see the demon grinning, no, crying? “Solar…” he said softly. “Is it. True?”

The mare seemed to snap in control, as if Boneshard left completely. She maintained balance as she rushed to Sans. Tears streamed down her face freely now, signs of pure sadness clearly showing. She lunged and embraced the monster, sobbing and sniffing loudly as guilt overtook her mind. “I’m sorry I… I-” Arms wrapped around her. She stopped for a second, he wasn’t questioning himself?

One of Sans’ hands raised to her head and he gave her a comforting pet. “Poor Solar…”

Wait.

…

Oh no.

“SOLAR LOOK OUT!!!” Papyrus screamed. He shoved himself at his brother and the sharpened bone he was about to embed in Solar’s back only left a big cut, severing the muscles connecting to her front legs. Solar screamed and she tumbled into the snow her front legs limp and unmovable. She turned her head out of the snow towards the direction of Papyrus’ impact.

It went all the way through, straight through his ribcage. Straight through his soul. 

 

~~~~~  
Papyrus screamed as he stared at his brothers dissolving body. 

Solar roared and tried to change into her skeletal form in order to run over but it failed. Her magic was drained. She was useless.

She watched in painful agony as her love blew away slowly. She screamed his name over and over and over. But she just saw his dust continue to float away. Papyrus dug at the ground trying to save as much of him as he could. 

Solar’s vision clouded, the pain was too much. She made one more feeble scream before she passed out in the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> DUHN DUHN DUHHHHHHH OwO


End file.
